


[podfic] Without you in my life

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, and i forgot about it, but it has been sitting on my drive for two years, i know no one cares about this pairing anymore, so I'll just leave it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: The pain of the loss is crushing him, the sudden emptiness inside him is being filled with the countless regrets, that press on his chest and around his throat, and he struggles for breath, hearing his own inhales come like sobs, tinged with desperation.`````````````````````````````Soulmates AU prompt:Counter of how many footsteps away you are from your soulmate
Relationships: Yamagi Gilmerton/Norba Shino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Without you in my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without you in my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649947) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji). 



**Title:** Without you in my life

 **Author:** MyFandomCausesHanaji

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Reader's Notes:** Did I record podfic with a blocked nose because I was just overwhelmed by feelings and had a mighty need to make Hikary cry? YES. Did I nearly make myself cry in the process? Also yes. Neither me nor Hikary are even fully done with this series, but we just fell so desperately in love with it so quickly.  


**Length:** 8:40

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/0/items/withoutyouinmylife_202002/Without%20you%20in%20my%20life.mp3) | [alternative link](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/o6ta05qglp/Without_you_in_my_life.mp3)  
  



End file.
